The present invention relates to a method for making doors, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating doors to custom fit a variety of doorways using a single adjustable tool for forming the doors.
In a variety of applications, such as gun turrets on shipboard, doors must be custom made to fit doorways that vary somewhat in size and shape. Gun turrets may be formed from a plurality of metal pieces welded together and having one or more door openings to allow the ship's crew access to a gun. The door openings in the welded turret are each a slightly different size and shape so that individual doors must be custom made to fit the door openings. In order to build metal doors to fit the openings, the doors have been cast in a general shape and size, then the individual doors have been bent, ground and machined to each fit a corresponding opening. This is a slow, costly, time consuming process.